Everyday instances of Dramione! :D
by Sir Snark-a-lot
Summary: COMPLETE Individual, one shots. All Dramione drabbles, based in a Hogwarts universe where they are together. Uploaded as one story cause I'm just too lazy.


It just stuck me, and I wrote it. Might become a bunch of drabbles, let's see. Dramione obviously. Enjoy!  
This one is based in your typical 7th year Hogwarts Head Girl and Boy situation. 

Draco had just finished breakfast in the kitchen attached to the dorms, he didn't feel like going out of his rooms today. As he walked back to his bed, all he could think was 'Thank Merlin for small favors like Sundays'. He wanted to sleep in, maybe through the whole week. Wake up next weekend if possible. With no homework. But even magic couldn't get you there. Sighing, he entered his room, adamant on sleeping, when he noticed it.  
There was a moth on his pillow. A black and brown, gigantic moth. He stared. And then stared some more, as fear crept up his spine. He released his breath, eyes focused on that winged demon. If he could just walk back out, he would be fine.  
Just then the moth took flight. Right towards him. And that's when all hell broke lose. And turned, and ran, with a small shriek. Later he would sneer and say that he didn't run away, for Malfoys don't run away. It had simply been a tactical retreat.  
Hermione had just finished combing her hair. Or attempting to at least. Having done the best she could, she kept her brush back on the side table. This part of her morning rituals finished, she turned to her cupboard, wondering whether or not to forgo the robes for today. It was a Sunday after all, no reason to not relax. Choosing a simple outfit, she got ready. She thought about going down to the Hall for breakfast, or to grab a bite in the dorm kitchen as she left. Just as she was about to leave, she realised that she had forgotten her wand. 'Stupid me' ,she thought as she turned. She looked at her side table. Her eyes turned wide. The wand was there all right. It's was the lizard that was calmly sitting next to it that was the issue.  
Hermione immediately felt her pulse quicken. The one thing that she was terrified of beyond words, the one thug that scared her as much as a fail grade, and it was calmly sitting on her table. Enjoying a ray of sun. She stood, petrified. And then, the lizard twitched. And Hermione screamed. She ran out of the room, as though Voldemort was on her heels.  
Draco ran onto the landing, not looking where he was going. He just wanted to leave the dorms, all thoughts of sleep vanished. He needed to be away from the flying menace. He didn't notice the wave of hair as it ran towards him, heading for the same stairs as him.  
Hermione and Draco crashed into each other. Hermione fell backwards, and landed on her rump, hard. Draco fell backwards onto the stone wall. Both were shocked, and they stared at each other with surprise and fear in their eyes. Their fear not for each other. As they recovered, they tried to school their expressions into those of calm and get some measure of control on their beating hearts.  
Draco recovers quicker. "Watch where you're going you bookworm.", he tossed, without his usual fire.  
Hermione tried to give a look of distaste. "I knew where I was going you blind idiot. You just kept running even after I slowed down. If anybody should watch where they are going, it's you!", she threw back.  
They continued to stare at each other, awkwardness creeping into the atmosphere. Hermione picked herself off the floor, dusted her jeans, and then stared at Malfoy. "Where we're you running off to?", she asked, now curious as to why Malfoy was sprinting in the corridor, instead of walking with his usual swagger.  
Malfoy's eyes darted a bit, trying to think up some excuse. "I ... uh .. ", he started lamely and then gave up. He knew it was no point hiding, for he had to go back into the room. Still, to confide in Hermione? A new low, even for him. He decided to take a leap of fate.  
Hermione saw his evasive expression, and then prepared herself for a lie. What came out of his mouth did surprise her to say the least.  
"I was running from a moth.",stated Draco.  
She laughed,"Why, might I ask?", said Hermione.  
"Well, it's a, a bit, you know. I just. Did. Terror makes you do these things you know.", he said. He turned and saw a calmer, slightly grinning Hermione. It struck him then.  
"What were you running from?", he asked. He smirked as Hermione's mirth vanished.  
"A lizard.", she said, pulling on her courage. She stared him in the face, daring him to mock her. To her surprise, he just grinned. Not a smirk, just grinned.  
"So, Hogwarts' in-house know it all, what shall we do now ? Hmmm? Two big bad scary insects, who have brought the smartest witch and wizard of their age to cowering on their shared landing?", he asked.  
"Well", she replied, "That's it! We're wizards! How about, you go, vanish my lizard, get my wand, and then I'll go deal with the big bad butterfly?",rather cheekily.  
"This is no time for jokes, Granger.", he growled, "But the plan is smart, let's do it!"  
And so they sauntered off, first to Hermione's room, them to his, and faced their fears for each other, with each other. Cause that's what a couple does right?  
End. 

A/N:- Hey, so I'm just writing these cause of the MAJOR Dramione feels in my head. And I need the grammar practice. So Meh. Feel free to review.  
If you have any scenarios you want me to write out, I'd love to! Just leave me keywords !


End file.
